Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy goes insane over a lack of kids to scam. Plot Eddy's scheme for the day is to sell "ice cream - big scoop" from a cardboard box thinly disguised as a sales van. The fact that this ice cream is actually made of pink-painted tennis balls, paper & glue doesn't seem to bother him, what does bother him is there's not a single customer to be seen. Where are the other kids? Well each and every one is in bed with chicken pox and that means the Eds - the only healthy kids in the Cul-de-Sac, are just going to have to amuse themselves today, which wouldn't be so bad if only Eddy wasn't so difficult to please and constantly griping about the others boring him with their ideas of fun. Eventually the lack of potential earnings causes Eddy's brain to have a meltdown and he cracks under the strain, running amok mistaking fire hydrants for Jawbreakers and wooden fences for buttered toast, not to mention swindling the local squirrel population out of its nut supply! The only safe solution is to capture him but of course that won't be easy and Double D is going to get very bruised along the way but with the right kind of bait the trap can surely be sprung. After countless attempts they finally succeed, but capture themselves in the process. Quotes *'Ed': on the chicken pox stricken Jimmy "It is so gross! Can I touch it?" Edd: "Aah!! Ed, no! He's got chicken pox. Touch him and you'll get it too." Eddy:'' points "Double-D, behind you!, (Jimmy coming at them) Back chicken boy" (pushing Jimmy back with sign). ---- *'Edd': ''at the "QUARANTINE" sign "Oh, dear. A QUARANTINE." Ed: "I've seen this before." Eddy: "Where?" Ed: "There!" more "QUARANTINE" signs Edd: "It must be an epidemic!" ' Eddy': "So I uh... guess we're the only ones... not sick?" laughs Edd: "So it seems, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': crazy "Will you marry us?" Edd: "I'm not registered for that!" Eddy: "Then we'll elope!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Hello Mr. Postman. Are those eggs for me?" scratches himself all over ---- *'Eddy': "Where's the key?!" Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Eddy': "KEVIN! SARAH! Oh no, I'm calling on Sarah!" loses it ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," grumbles "Ha ha, I am a good shovel, huh Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's Jonny mask fall off Jonny... you dropped your face... I'll get ya a new one! ---- *'Eddylike Desi Arnaz: "Lucy, I'm home!" ''on Edd ''' Edd: "Ed, close the door!" closes the door then comes back and opens it Trivia *Chicken pox would take days to heal, and yet the children, except the Eds, are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chicken pox before this episode aired. *The quarantine signs appear out of nowhere in the beginning scene. The signs show up after Ed hands Eddy one to keep a sick Jimmy away. *When Eddy is digging the gang's way out of the trailer, the size of the hole Eddy makes shrinks as soon as it shows a close-up of Ed's head. *In the start of the show when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red line on his shirt is missing. *Eddy goes insane without anyone to scam, but in other episodes, he does not even attempt to scam at all and still doesn't go crazy. Possibly because he knew he couldn't scam and wanted to, and there he could but didn't want to/had other things to do. *It is totally illegal for Ed to make a fake dollar of himself in currency. However, he was only doing it to fool Eddy. *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy (when he says "Lucy, I'm home!") when he jumps on Edd, into the paded room filled with fake money. *When Edd and Ed were doing macrame, Ed accidentally entangles himself in the strings and falls down, but in the next scene he wasn't entangled and was standing. Is he that fast? Gallery File:Ed_dollar.jpg|The fake Ed dollar. File:Qw.jpg|Jimmy with chicken pox. Video This clip was provided by themichael135 on youtube. BbPufnCkRIM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1